Pandora (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist }} Pandora the Conjurer (奇術師パンドラ Kijutsushi Pandora) is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Pandora, known as Arkana in the English anime. As one of the Rare Hunters, he faced Dark Yugi in the Battle City tournament, in a Duel, in which both players focused heavily on their ace card, the "Dark Magician". Biography History It was stated once that he considered suicide twice; once when his mother died and another time when he lost his lover to a magic show that went wrong. He later joined the Ghouls, an organisation that steals rare cards, and whose leader is Marik Ishtar. Battle City Assigned in the Battle City tournament to Duel Yugi Mutou, Pandora took inspiration from his background as an escape artist, and trapped Yugi in a duel arena where the loser gets his legs chopped off by a buzzsaw. Pandora acted insanely sadistic throughout the entire Duel, while rejecting all offers to end the unnecessary gruesomeness by claiming that this was his great show of escaping from the jaws of death, much to Yugi's disgust. Below each player were small boxes containing the key to the shackles that strapped their legs beneath them, which opens only below the victor; Pandora compared this situation to Pandora's box, citing that the boxes as the only hope for one of them (and a reference to his own name). Furthermore, Pandora used the stripper technique, and cruelly sacrificed his monsters to win, all the while treating his monsters as dispensable slaves and claiming that ruthlessness to even one's own "slaves" is necessary to victory. He had no knowledge of the existence of "Dark Magician Girl" until Yugi played it against him. Eventually, because Pandora betrayed his cards, Yugi managed to defeat him (due to the fact that Dark Magician Girl gets a power-up for each Dark Magician in the Graveyard, and since Pandora sacrificed his own, it gave her a necessary power-up to defeat him). As the buzzsaw approached Pandora, he, at first, put up the dramatics by screaming in feigned horror, then planned to use a spare key he hid in his sleeve, but Marik used his Millennium Rod to erase the key from his mind as penalty for his failure, ignoring Pandora's pleas for mercy. Yugi, freeing himself, rushed forward to free Pandora as well, stating that no game should involve death. Marik then spoke to Yugi through Pandora about the Tomb Keepers and his ultimate goal is to free himself of the duty that he never wanted. Upon Pandora's loss and escape from the buzzsaw, Marik decided to tie up the loose end of Pandora, and using the knowledge of Pandora's twice-considered suicide gleaned from his memories, he brought up these memories and stirred them up a bit, so Pandora would be assaulted with suicidal impulses and kill himself upon waking up. Deck Pandora uses a Magician Deck. He illegally trimmed the edges of all three of his "Dark Magician" cards, in order to ensure that one would be on top of his Deck when the opponent cuts it, and that he would be able to draw it in the first turn. The Deck also contains one unnamed card. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters